


Purple Lace Drives Me Crazy.

by Cher_005



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Before Work Scenario, Doyoung Is Kinda Agressive Not Really, I'm Waiting Till I'm An Adult To Write Them Literally Fucking, Implied Sexual Content, It's Like 5AM, Jaehyun Is So Not Innocent, Jaehyun Will Always Be A Sub Bottom In My Fics/Drabbles, Lace, Lingerie, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Moaning, Teasing, it's so short I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cher_005/pseuds/Cher_005
Summary: It was only 5AM and Jaehyun definitely didn't expect to leave for work with love marks all over his body early in the morning.





	Purple Lace Drives Me Crazy.

  
"Babe." Doyoung hummed upon hearing the other's raspy voice. He looked over to the clock realizing it's only five AM.    
  
"It's so early. What happened?" He asked Jaehyun.    
  
"How do I look?" The man asked him. Jaehyun was in a lavender lace lingerie piece. Doyoung's eyes widened at the sight.    
  
"Baby, what are you wearing?" He asked his boyfriend.    
  
"I wanted to feel nice, so I thought I'd wear it under my clothes this time to work.." Jaehyun muttered in a small voice, looking down at the floor shyly.   
  
"Fuck, Jaehyun, are you planning to drive me crazy?" Doyoung glared at the other with sharp, hungry eyes. He got up, walking towards the man who stood still in the same spot whilst playing with his fingers.    
  
"You know what would happen after you're back home then?" He whispered dangerously into Jaehyun's ear, his right hand on the back of his neck.    
  
"N-No?" Jaehyun said, stuttering even though he clearly knew it.    
  
"You're such a bad liar, baby. Good boys don't lie now. You know very well, I'd wreck you hard, you'll be screaming my name over and over even the neighbours will know you're all mine." The man growled at him.    
  
"They'll know how much of a begging slut you are, begging on your knees just to get a fuck." He continued to speak, sending a shiver down Jaehyun's back.    
  
The younger couldn't hold it in, he let out a small breathy moan upon hearing the other's words.    
  
"Already moaning now, are we?" Doyoung smirked. He dipped his head into the crook of the younger man's neck, kissing it softly as he simply enjoyed the feeling, shutting his eyes and throwing his head back.    
  
"Hhng!" Jaehyun's eyes suddenly snapped open when he felt a bite. He let out another moan, biting his lip to keep the rest of his sounds inside.   
  
"Let 'em out, babe." Doyoung commanded as he pushed the younger on the bed, slowly trailing from his neck to his chest. Stopping only to bite the soft flesh and mark him.    
  
Jaehyun's hand slowly trailed down near his pants, only for it to be slapped away.    
  
"No touching yourself." The older stated as the younger whined.    
  
"But I'm hard." Jaehyun admitted in a slightly shameful manner.    
  
"Such a slut, baby. But only my slut. My pretty little whore, huh?" Doyoung taunted Jaehyun who was staring at him with stars in his eyes, mouth slightly parted.    
  
"Now, get up, it's already six. Get ready for work." Doyoung helped up Jaehyun, who looked at him with pleading eyes to do something.    
  
"We don't want your work pants dirty now, come on you'll be fine." Doyoung said as he walked Jaehyun towards the door after getting him ready.   
  
"You won't be able to walk for a few days after this, really gonna wreck you tonight." Doyoung said, waving a hand at Jaehyun who turned beet red as the elevator went down.

**Author's Note:**

> well this was a sudden post because this was just in my drafts and i was dared to post so here it is and uhhh mf follow me on twt @cherrybaby_005 uwu (also follow @mjscloud she was the one who made me post so)


End file.
